Gatomons Egg
by Emperor Daemon
Summary: Gato/Pata... Gatomon gets pregnant with Patamons Digiegg! Also Takari with hints of Taiora


Chapter 1: When the Digidestined's gone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon  
  
Ages:  
  
TK : 14 Kari: 14 Tai: 17 Sora: 17 Mimi: 16 Yolei: 15 Davis: 14 Ken: 14 Cody: 12  
  
Izzy: 16  
  
Joe: 18 Matt: 17  
  
  
  
  
  
When this fic starts TK and Kari has been going out for about 3 months  
  
  
  
"Okay you guys we're going to the movie now and we're gonna leave you guys alone here now, so have fun now," TK and Kari said to their digimon. Yeah, and don't do anything stupid while we're gone, okay," Kari added as they went out the frontdoor.  
  
TK and Kari were going to go and see the Two Towers, and they were leaving their digimon Patamon and Gatomon alone in TK's apartment for the night.  
  
"Hey why do we have to stay here for?," Patamon complained. "Because most people doesn't know about digimon, like I've told you like ten times before," TK answered. "But it's boring!"  
  
"You guys will think of something to do, we'll bring you back some snacks when we come back," Kari said. "Bye now."  
  
They went outside and closed the door. "Those guys are really cute together," Kari giggled. "Yeah even tough they don't think we notice," TK snickerd. "They make a really cute little couple" "Not as cute as you though" "Oh stop it, TK," Kari giggled as she blushed a little" "But then I would be lying" "Oh I love you" "Love you to"  
  
TK and Kari wasn't alone of being in love. Even though they didn't show it too much, their digi-partners Patamon and Gatomon were also in love with each other.  
  
However, no one was expecting what was gonna happen this night.  
  
After the movie.  
  
"Wow, that was a really cool movie, right, Kari, TK said when they got out of the movie-theatre. "Yeah, this one was even cooler than the first one," Kari answered.  
  
"Yeah, well it's getting late, let's go back to my place, so you can pick up Gatomon and then I'll walk you home," TK said.  
  
"Whaat," Kari said in "pretended hurt feelings" voice, "you want me to leave that fast?" "Eeer, no," TK said blushing, I'm just afraid the Tai's gonna hurt me if we spend too much time together in one evening".  
  
Kari first giggled, but then sighed and answered, "Yeah you're probably right". Tai was a great big brother, but he could be way too overprotective.  
  
They walked back to TK's apartment leaning against eachother, Kari's head resting on TK's shoulder.  
  
When they got back and opened the frontdoor, something seemed wrong with the place. It was more quiet than most times their digimon were left all by themselves.  
  
They found Patamon and Gatomon asleep and snuggled up against eachother on the couch, with a strange smile playing on both of their faces.  
  
"Oh isn't that cute," Kari said in a cute voice to TK". "Yeah it's almost sad too wake them up," TK answered.  
  
"Yeah, but we have too," Kari said. She then began too shake Gatomon carefully. Gatomon , wake up, we have to go home now.  
  
Gatomon awoke with very sleepy eyes. "Huh, Kari?, she answered sleepingly and blushing a deep red.  
  
"So, what have you guys been doing tonight?," TK asked Patamon who also had awoken.  
  
"Eeer, you know the usual, eating, watching TV, and sleeping," both digimons answered, while blushing".  
  
"Then why're you both blushing?", Kari asked inquisitive.  
  
"Eeer... well... you see..."  
  
"Yaaawn", Kari yawned. "Forget it, I'm getting really tired".  
  
"Yeah, come on then, I'll walk you home like I promised," TK said.  
  
They walked all the way over to the Kamiya's apartment while Kari again rested her head on TK's shoulder and both felt really cozy. Gatomon was asleep in Kari's backpack.  
  
"When they arrived outside the Kamiya's apartment-building they stopped and hugged eachother deeply.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you," TK said. "Gonna miss you more" "No I'm gonna miss you more"  
  
"I love you, TK" "I love you even more, Kari"  
  
Then Kari leaned in an kissed TK deeply on the mouth. They stood there intertwining their tongues for at least three minutes.  
  
They finally let go of eachother and said their good-byes. Then Kari walked inside and locked the frontdoor  
  
"Soo," a voice came from behind the door, how was your little date, eh sis?  
  
"Tai!!" "Were you spying on us?!" "Don't do that!", Kari yelled whacking Tai over the head with a couch-pillow.  
  
"Ow! Well, you guys liplocked for so long I thought you was gonna run out of air!  
  
"So, that's none of your damn business!"  
  
"Hey, anyone who makes the moves on my little sis is my business!"  
  
"Ooh you're so childish, grow up already!" "If you don't knock it off, I'm gonna tell mom that you and Sora's already been sleeping together!"  
  
Tai frowned and backed away at that. "How did you know 'bout that?!"  
  
"Oh, I have my sources!" "Especially two girls with pink and violet hair, who I think you know!", Kari teased at Tai's sudden setback.  
  
Tai retreated into his room muttering something about blabber-mouthed chicks and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Yeah!" "You sure showed him there, Kari," Gatomon, who was still in the backpack, exclai-med.  
  
"Huh?", Kari, who had forgot about her partner blushed. "H how much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Oh, the way you guys were yelling, it was hard to miss any of it," Gatomon snickerd.  
  
"If you tell anyone, you're so dead, digipartner or not," Kari said almost threateningly"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream about it, Kari," Gatomon snickerd. Come on, let's go to bed now, I'm really tired.  
  
"Oh alright", Kari yawned and made her way into her bedroom, where she started to undress. Soon both teenage digidestined and cat-digimon was deep asleep and dreaming 'bout their beloved's. Gatomon slept curled together on top of Kari cover, holding her secret inside her.  
  
A week passed and Kari noticed that Gatomons stomach had grown a little.  
  
"Gatomon have you put on some weight lately?"  
  
"Huh? Y yeah, gotta be all those snacks and candies Yolei always brings. (authors note: Yeah right he he)  
  
  
  
So there you have it. The first chapter of my first fanfic! Did you like it? If you thinks that the story's a bit stiff, it's because english isn't my first langue and this is my first fic.  
  
Read and review please. 


End file.
